


Swimmingly

by herdustisverypretty



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Awkwardness, Fluff, Kuroko being shy, M/M, Sexual Tension, Teikou Era, author is a slut for blushy Kuroko, it's totally not weird to be casually and mutually naked with your crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/pseuds/herdustisverypretty
Summary: Teikou bball club goes on a training camp. While everyone else is splashing around in the inn's hot springs, Akashi sits with Kuroko while he feels sick.





	

**Author's Note:**

> While waiting for two other fics of mine to be beta read, I wrote this piece of crap in like twenty minutes. 
> 
> It's inspired by a scene in B Project but what really prompted me to write it was this edit by [reevaillution](https://www.instagram.com/p/BPsCXEjAv_S/).
> 
> I had the idea even before I saw this but I totally forgot about it because I never wrote it down, then a friend sent this to me and I remembered. So. Here is this thing that I did. 
> 
> I was tempted to write smut because it got so fucking sexual tension-y and then I was like "N)O NO THEY ONLY JUST GOT TOGETHER THEY SHOULD BE RESPECTABLE TEENS AND WAIT TILL THEY'RE CLOSER"

Akashi wasn’t bothered by the turn of events. He didn’t mind this at all in fact.

He was sitting with Kuroko in the living area of the training camp inn. Kuroko had been feeling ill, so while everyone else went off to the inn’s onsen, Akashi had remained to keep an eye on the shadow. The reason he gave everyone else was that he was concerned for their youngest teammate, that someone should stay with him in case he needed something. That was half of it. The other half of the reason he stayed was because he was madly in love with Kuroko.

Akashi was good at reading people. He could tell if someone was scared, if someone was lying, but the thing he wasn’t good at was telling if someone liked him. Kuroko was friendly to him, but Akashi really didn’t know if it could be more. Kuroko probably wasn’t interested in him like that. Maybe… Akashi wasn’t sure. And he didn’t want to confess his feelings and ruin things for the team if Kuroko didn’t like him back as well.

He sighed. He was really in a pickle.

“Akashicchi!”

He looked up to see his teammates coming into the room.

“You should take Kurokocchi to the onsen when he’s feeling better,” Kise said. He had a knowing smile on his lips, his eyes narrowed in a slight smirk.

“Perhaps. Go and get ready for bed.”

“Yes, Mum!”

Akashi smiled as they hurried off, chattering. Kuroko stirred a little next to him, and Akashi’s attention quickly focused on him.

“Akashi-kun?” he mumbled, blinking his eyes open.

“Yes, do you need anything?”

“Um… No, just- thank you for sitting with me. You didn’t need to, you should have gone with everyone else.”

Akashi shook his head. “It’s fine. I was happy to stay with you. Are you feeling better?”

“Yes, much, thank you.”

Kuroko seemed so shy; unusually so. He was quiet, but he was never shy like this. He seemed awkward all of a sudden. Was he that awkward when people made a fuss over him? Or was this something else…?

“Ryouta suggested we go to the onsen when you got up. Since we missed out before,” Akashi said.

“Oh, that would be nice,” Kuroko replied, giving Akashi a little smile. That smile that left Akashi breathless.

“Shall we go then?”

They walked side by side out to where the springs were located and changed out of their clothes. Akashi forced himself to keep his eyes away from Kuroko. He wanted to look, but he would not invade Kuroko’s privacy like that. Kuroko was still changing when he went out to the springs, telling the other boy, “I’ll see you out there”.

He sunk into the hot water, letting it ease his anxiety of being around Kuroko naked. How was he meant to concentrate when his crush wasn’t wearing any clothes? Hopefully the water would melt his brain enough so he wouldn't even consider glancing over.

Kuroko slid into the water next to him without a word. Confident that he could look at Kuroko’s face now the water was hiding their bodies, Akashi finally turned his head.

“Good evening, Akashi-kun,” Kuroko said. His cheeks were red but that was probably just the heat.

“Good evening, Tetsuya,” Akashi replied with a smile.

“Oh,” Kuroko said.

“Hm?”

“That sign over there.”

Kuroko pointed to a sign near the springs. It seemed to be listing ‘magical’ effects the onsen had, such as easing back pain, but the effect right at the bottom was what interested Akashi. It said ‘matchmaking’.

“So, I suppose, who you bathe with-” Kuroko started to say.

“You fall in love with,” Akashi finished.

“Yes.”

Kise suggested they go together, without everyone else… Was he aware of Akashi’s crush? Impossible. Akashi was good at hiding his emotions. There was simply no way anyone but himself knew about it. Unless…

“Tetsuya, I don’t suppose you have someone you like?”

Kuroko stared at him in surprise. His cheeks were so pink, but again, it had to be the heat. “Um… Maybe…”

“Perhaps you should bring them to these springs,” Akashi suggested.

“That’s… um… there’s no need.”

“Why do you say that?”

Kuroko was looking everywhere but at Akashi as he spoke, “Because they’re already here.”

Akashi physically felt his heart burst out of his chest. He was going to speak when Kuroko hurriedly jumped out of the water.

“Sorry, I’ll go now, I’m not feeling well again.”

“Tetsuya!” Akashi called. He hopped out as well, following after his teammate.

Kuroko was in the change area drying off. He looked panicked as Akashi approached him.

“Why did you run away?” Akashi asked, stepping closer.

“I feel unwell,” Kuroko repeated.

“I think you’re lying to me,” Akashi said softly. He took another step.

“Akashi-kun, what do you want?” Kuroko asked, his eyes turned away.

Akashi took Kuroko’s wrist and tugged him closer, and Kuroko finally looked at him. Akashi leaned in and kissed him.

“Mm! Akashi-kun!” Kuroko gasped, pushing him back gently. “What are you doing!?”

“Kissing you. I thought that was obvious.”

Kuroko was still blushing bright red, and maybe it wasn’t the heat this time.

“Don’t make fun of me please,” he said softly. His chest was heaving slightly.

“I’m not, I like you,” Akashi murmured, leaning in against his lips again.

Kuroko looked up at him shyly, his pink lips parted and shining, and Akashi couldn’t help but claim them again. Kuroko made a tiny moan, but he didn’t resist this time, letting Akashi kiss him. He even kissed back, much to Akashi’s delight. Akashi held their bodies together, not caring that they were both naked, because he had Kuroko in his arms and that was all that was important right now. Kuroko seemed to be going a little lax in his arms, and Akashi was almost holding him up.

“Akashi-kun,” Kuroko said in a voice that could be considered a moan.

Akashi swallowed. “Yes?”

“I need to get dressed…”

He smiled and stepped back. “Is this bothering you?”

Kuroko glanced at him nervously as he started to fiddle with his clothes. “No, it’s just… If you keep kissing me like that… Well.”

“Ah, I think I get it,” Akashi said with a wide smile.

“Please stop looking at me like that, Akashi-kun.”

He laughed. “Sorry. You’re cute.”

“You’re still staring, Akashi-kun.”

Akashi turned around, trying to fight the smile off his face. “Sorry. I’ll get dressed too.”

He dressed himself and then waited for Kuroko to interact with him first. Kuroko touched his arm gently, and Akashi turned around to face him, snaking his arms around Kuroko’s waist and scooping him into an embrace.

“If we go back to the inn, people will be around…” Kuroko said, looking away.

“Would you like to go sit in the gardens then?” Akashi suggested.

Kuroko nodded, still not meeting his gaze. Akashi clasped their hands together and started to lead Kuroko to the gardens. He found a loveseat among the flowers and sat them both down.

“May I kiss you again?” he asked.

Kuroko blushed. “Yes.”

Akashi smiled. He leaned in and tipped Kuroko’s chin up, and Kuroko looked at him at last. Akashi could tell he wasn’t scared, he seemed more flustered than nervous. Akashi moved his mouth against Kuroko’s slowly, his hands on the other boy's sides and rubbing small circles. Their position was a little awkward as they were sitting side by side, so Akashi slid his hands under Kuroko’s thighs and lifted the smaller boy into his lap. Kuroko made a little noise of surprise at the action.

“Akashi-kun!” he exclaimed.

“It’s easier this way,” Akashi explained with an innocent smile.

He smiled wider when Kuroko blushed a deeper red. Kuroko then surprised him, kissing him first this time and wrapping his arms around Akashi’s neck. He pushed his body against Akashi’s, and Akashi squeezed his arms around Kuroko’s slender waist, keeping him held in the very good place he was in. They kissed until they needed to break apart for air, both panting softly.

“Tetsuya,” Akashi said in a low voice.

Kuroko’s lips were red and a little puffy. Akashi leaned forward and licked them.

“Akashi-kun, we should-”

Akashi sighed. “Yes, we should go back. I want to keep kissing you though.”

“I, um… We can do it again tomorrow night,” Kuroko suggested.

“Here again?” Akashi asked. Kuroko nodded. “Then I’ll come find you at your room at this time tomorrow.”

Kuroko nodded again, still blushing deeply. “May I get up now?” he asked.

“I really don’t want you to,” Akashi said, closing his eyes and pressing his ear against Kuroko’s chest.

“I know. I don’t want to either.”

Akashi smiled wickedly. “Then we’ll continue for a bit.”

Kuroko smiled back. “If we must.”

They ended up staying out quite late.

**Author's Note:**

> btw Kise didn't know about Akashi's crush, he knew about Kuroko's crush. THANKS KISE 4 ALL UR HARD WORK SETTING THIS UP. 
> 
> This was Bokushi not Oreshi but he's nice now? idk. 
> 
> Also shout out to the-chibi-sempai for helping me with a title ( ˘ ³˘)♥
> 
> Pls comment if u liked. I would appreciate that. (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧


End file.
